Hunters United
by bubsxgreen
Summary: Danielle and Bobbie are on a hunting trip when Sam and Dean show up there hunting the same monster. The guys doubt that the girls are any good when it comes to hunting, but little do they know they are going to get themselves into some trouble and have to be saved. The guys feel like asses and decided to let the girls travel with them on the same hunting trip as them.
1. Chapter 1

**Danielle's POV;**  
Bobbie and I have known each other since we were born. Our families are close to one another, and do everything together, including hunting. I'm not just talking about any old hunting; I'm talking about hunting evil spirits and creatures. Our fathers are the ones who taught us about what evil there is out in the world. Ever since we were twelve years old we have been fighting and destroying whatever crossed our path, and we grew to love it. This was our life now.

Fourteen years later we were still kicking ass and defeating evil. Bobbie had recently asked me if I had heard anything else about the people who had been mysteriously disappearing in South Jersey, but I hadn't. The stories on the news just seemed too strange to be a normal kidnapping. We, of course, went to Northfield, NJ, where the latest kidnapping had happened. We had dressed as FBI agents like we normally did when approaching crime scenes, to get the scoop on what had happened.

The Police had informed us that a twenty-five year old man was last seen walking out of the Northfield Diner around 10:00PM the previous night. We were told that he was approached by two women who walked out from behind the Diner, and he had left with them. So we asked to see the surveillance footage from that time. As we were escorted into the Diner to the camera room we sat down and watched the tape. As we were watching it, something caught our eyes. These women did not seem like ordinary women. There was something strange about the whole situation.

After watching the tape a few times, we then asked to take it for further observation. Once we had the tape in our posession, Bobbie and I went back to our hotel room. We went inside our room and opened our laptop to get a better understanding on what was going on. The previous kidnapping was somewhat similar to this. Bobbie took over on the computer as I was getting all the information and putting it together to compare the different stories. Bobbie and I decided to get some sleep, so we could get up early the following morning to try and get more information on the missing person.

The next day we heard about another mysterious kidnapping.  
"Do you think it could be the same situation?" I asked Bobbie.  
"I'm not sure." She answered back, "Let's head over to the Shore Mall, and see what is going on there." We changed into our FBI uniforms and headed over that way. As we got there we saw two guys talking to the police. We looked at each other before parking the car and getting out. We walked over towards the police officers and the two men standing there and pulled our badges out to show who we were, but the police officer just looked at us with a confused look on their face.

Bobbie started to talk to get some questions answered when the two guys interrupted her.  
"Who may you two be?" One of the guys had asked.  
"I am agent Cross and this is agent Walker." Bobbie introduced us. "And who might you two be?"  
"That is none of your concern." The one man started to say when the other corrected him.  
"I am agent Young and that is agent Angus. I am sorry about him. I have never seen you around here before." Agent Young had said.  
"Well, we have been around on this case of the disappearing men." I had said.

Agent Angus excused us from the officer, then told all of us to walk back towards our car so they could talk a bit.  
"Sam I don't think they are who they say they are." I overheard them talking as we walked towards the cars.  
"Excuse me?" I had interrupted their conversation.  
"Yes?" Agent Angus said.  
"So you don't think we are who we say we are? You have no right to say that." I was getting pretty mad.  
"Let's cut the bullshit, just tell us who you really are." Angus said getting snippy.

* * *

**AN; Hiya ! Bobbie here. It's been a little while since I've been on this website, &amp;I've decided to start fresh &amp;delete my old stories. My friend Danielle, same as in this story, &amp;I are cowriting this (this Chapter was written by her, btw. &amp;I will be posting along the bottom of each Chapter who the writer is). It was originally planned to be written in just her point of view (POV), but as we went on, we needed to add mine, so it will be switching back &amp;forth starting Chapter 7. We had the idea to write this story for a few years now, but had only just begun to start a few (10) months ago. Due to life events, we haven't been able to continue writing, until NOW. We've posted up to Chapter 11 on our Mibba accounts (bubsxgreen &amp;dannidimmer), &amp;my Wattpad account (iwantcrazyx). As I'm writing this little note, I'm thinking y'all don't really care, but just thought I'd fill you in. ;) But we hope you all enjoy this, leave some feedback (which is GREATLY appreciated), &amp;hopefully continue to read it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danielle's POV;**  
"Cross and Walker." Bobbie snaps back.

Angus wipes his mouth and puts his hands on his hips.  
"You think you're funny, don't you?" He says.  
"Quite hilarious, actually."  
"Alright, enough." Young says to Angus. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."  
"I'm Danielle, and this is Bobbie." I say.

I could see Bobbie and 'Dean' staring each other down in the corner of my eye, ready to rip each other's throats out at any chance they had. I was starting to question if they were really FBI like they said they were. I mean, but then again I had no room to question considering we're not who we say we are either.  
"Maybe we should get back to figuring out what happened here?" Sam suggested. I nodded my head in agreement. Bobbie and I walked away from them to talk to the police some more.  
"It seems like we're dealing with the same thing." Sam said walking over.  
"And what exactly do you think we are dealing with?" Bobbie was asking curiously.  
"I don't know if you have heard about us before, but we are hunters." Dean said cocky.  
"What kind of hunters are you talking about, because I'm pretty sure that doesn't answer my question." Bobbie said annoyed.  
"We hunt supernatural creatures." Dean said with a seriously look on his face.  
"No shit. That's what we do as well. Born and raised doing so, and no, we have never heard of you." I answered. You could see the confusion arise on Sam's face. "You don't believe us do you? We don't ha..."  
"No offence, but you can't be hunters. That is just not possible." Dean said interrupting. Bobbie glared at him in shock at how rude he was.  
"And why is it not possible? 'Cause we are, and we are pretty damn good at it. Probably better than you are." Bobbie snapped scaring the guys a little.  
"Woah there little girl, do not get snappy with me. You don't know who you're messing with. " Dean snapped back.  
"Would both of you please just stop fighting. Real mature if you ask me. We are obviously both here to figure out what has been kidnapping these guys late at night." Sam jumped in.

Bobbie and Dean once again just grinned at each other. Sam and I walked back over to the police asking to get the footage of the previous night. It took some time to collect the tape, but we finally got it. We then walked back to Bobbie and Dean who hopefully didn't rip each other's heads off.  
"We got the tape, so why don't we just try to get along for the sake of this hunt. Please!" I pleaded.

We talked a bit more before we took off. I saw the guys walk over to their car and my jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Is that your '67 Impala?" I asked amazed.  
"Yes, it is mine." Dean responded.  
"Oh my goodness! Definitely one of my favorite cars ever!" I couldn't help saying as I smiled at Sam, who smiled back at me. Dean just gave a smirk before getting into the car. "Oh Sam!" I yelled over.  
"Yeah?"  
"Shouldn't we exchange numbers so we can keep in contact?" I asked. He was looking around the car and then a few moments later he ran over to the car and handed me a piece of paper, and just smiled.  
"There you go." He said as he went back to his car, where Dean had sped off.  
"I don't know how well Dean and I are gonna get along. He is a cocky bitch." Bobbie said.  
"I don't know, but Sam seems like a sweet guy." I said with a little smile creeping on my face.  
"Oh God. You're such a romantic." Bobbie said chuckling a little.  
"Shut up betch." I said giving her a nudge.  
"Hooka." Bobbie responded as we both started to laugh. Since we were younger we always had those nicknames for each other.

We then drove off in my '04 Hyundai Sonata, and headed back to the cheap motel we were staying at. Then as soon as we parked I happened to noticed the same beautiful black '67 Impala from earlier parked a couple spots down.  
"Look who just happens to be staying at the same place as us." Saying as I started to get out of the car.  
"Lovely." Bobbie said sarcastically.

We went to go open our room 107, when Sam walked out of his room next to ours. Bobbie didn't even bother stopping, and just walked into the room.  
"Are you following me?" I said jokingly.  
"No way. This is where we always stay when we're in the area." He said. I just looked him and I couldn't help but to smile. 'He's so cute' I thought to myself. We just kept talking for what felt like a while, when both Bobbie and Dean came running out at the same time.  
"I figured it out." They both said in sync. So they got both our attentions. I looked at them and they glared at one another. Dean just smirked and chuckled to himself not taking his eyes off of Bobbie.  
"Well are you two gonna stop giving each other dirty looks and tell us?" I said impatiently.  
"Vetalas." Bobbie and Dean once again said in sync.  
"Do you know for a fact?" Sam asked.  
"Yes. Nothing else makes sense. I was looking at the tapes again and the similarities from both are there two girls in each video. Not to mention the snake-like symptoms. The glassy eyes and sharp teeth spitting out venom as they attack." Bobbie said faster so Dean couldn't say it first.  
"Yes, 'cause Vetalas always hunt in pairs. Now all we have to do is figure out where they are hiding out at." Sam said.  
"That may be the tricky part, but I am thinking maybe somewhere in Atlantic City." I said. I could tell that Sam and I were going to get along well, but as for Bobbie and Dean, I had no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

**AN; Decided to post Chapter Two today as well. &amp;It gets better, I promise. :) Feedback ?**

**_Written by Danielle._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danielle's POV;  
**Sam suggests him and I go search the city to see if we could find anything, but Dean and Bobbie rather we didn't. Which is why I'm in the car with her now, on our way to the city.

"Question, why couldn't Sam and I go do this?" I had to ask. Especially since Bobbie was being a little more quiet than usual, she's a chatterbox any other day.  
"I don't trust those guys. I don't want us to split up with them. Who says they are actually going to watch our backs when we face the Vetala's?"  
"Well for one, they do exactly what we do. Save people and hunt evil."  
"I still wouldn't put it past them to save each other and leave us to die."  
"I don't think they would, at least Sam wouldn't." I sat pondering.  
"You don't even know the guy."  
"He seems like a good guy."  
"Until he has to choose between saving you or his brother." I go silent.

Bobbie had a point, but I want to put a little trust in the guys. They could come in handy if we needed a little more muscle on this hunt. Trust me, Bobbie and I have been perfectly fine on our own in the past. I think it would be a nice change to have some others hunting along side us.  
"So where exactly are you thinking that the Vetala's could be hiding out at?" I asked.  
"I'm thinking one of the casinos. The question is, which one?"  
"Well I guess we should start from one end and work our way down until we find it."

We finally got into the city when we decided to grab a bite to eat at Maria's Luncheonette. We always try to eat at a place which is low key. Once we ordered our food we began to discuss more about the location of the Vetala's.  
"The Revel!" Bobbie practically screamed.  
"What?"  
"They're at the Revel. They have to be!" By that time our food was in front of us and we started to eat.  
"Of course. Now I understand." The pieces were starting to fall into place. "The Revel is new and has a lot of people in and out. So no one would really notice anything unusual."  
"Exactly. I think we got it!" Bobbie said finishing her last bite of sandwich.

After I finished, we paid and got back to the car to head to The Revel. I decided to call Sam to tell him the good news.  
'Hey it's Sam. Leave me a message.'  
"Hey Sam. It's Danielle. We have some good news, so when you get this, please call us back." I said before hanging up the phone. "That's weird he didn't answer."  
"Maybe he actually isn't as nice as you made him out to be. I hate to say it, but I think I was right. Maybe they don't care if anything happens to us." After Bobbie said that I felt a little let down.

We finally got to The Revel and we parked in the parking garage. We sat in the car for a little to brainstorm. By that time an hour had passed. I still hadn't heard anything back from Sam.  
"I'm getting a little worried, 'cause I still never heard back from Sam." I said.  
"I'm sure he will get back to us soon. In the mean time, let's head in there and search around." Bobbie suggested.

We got out of the car, went to the trunk, and grabbed our silver knives and a flashlight. These knives have come in handy so many times before. The black handled knives still as shiny as if they were brand new. We slide the knives in their sleeves and put them in the pockets inside of our jackets to hide them. Bobbie kept the small, but powerful flashlight in her pocket, beside her knife.

Once we finally got to the casino floor, we started to look around. I decided to go talk to a few cocktail waitresses to see if anything unusual has been noticed. I walk over to the first one I saw, with Bobbie at my side.  
"Excuse me, if you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions?" I say, as Bobbie and I pull out our badges. She looked us up and down to see we were both wearing a black pencil skirt, a white button up, with our black jackets. Both of our hair pulled back into a bun. We had to look the part if we wanted to convince anyone.  
"Sure, just let me deliver these drinks." She said walking over to a few people giving them their drinks and then walked back over to us. We pulled her aside to talk.  
"I am agent Walker and this is agent Cross." I say.  
"I'm Iris. What can I help you with?"  
"We were just wondering if you have noticed any strange behavior these past few days?" I say pulling out a small notepad and a pen.  
"Me personally, I have not, but I was talking to my coworker last night and she was telling me about some weird things she saw."  
"Could you tell us who you were talking to? Are they here tonight?" Bobbie asks.  
"I'm not sure, but you can follow me and I will find out for you." Iris started saying as she turned to walk.

We followed her to the other side of the casino. She walks through a door and holds it open for us to walk through as well. We proceed through the door and are standing in an office.  
"Let me go see if she is on the list." A few moments went by and she returned. "She is working and she is in this section."

Walking back out to the casino floor, we follow shortly behind.  
"Marisa! Marisa!" Iris yelled over to another cocktail waitress. The waitress heard Iris yelling and finished what she was doing before walking over to us.  
"Hey, what's up? I can't talk much, I have to go get the drinks." Marisa says pointing to her list.  
"This is agent Cross and agent Walker. They need you to explain to them what you saw the other day." Iris said, before turning back to Bobbie and I. "Do you need anything else? 'Cause I really do need to get back to work."  
"I think we are fine. Thank you Iris for everything." I said. She turned and started walking back to her section. "So could you tell us everything that you saw? This is very important and urgent."  
"Well I was working the other night and everything was going well, I was getting tipped great! I then noticed these two girls who looked a little out of place, and they had a guy with them as well. Something just didn't look right. The guy looked as though he was drugged and didn't know what was going on. I turned around for a second, than turned back and they were gone. Just like that." She said as she snapped her fingers.  
"Which way did they go, do you remember?"  
"That way." Marisa pointed in the direction of the stairwell.  
"Was there anything else that you saw?"  
"No, that was pretty much it. I mean you see a lot of weird things in here, but this was one of the weirdest things I've noticed. That was all though."  
"Well thank you for your time. We appreciate you talking with us." Bobbie said.  
"My pleasure." Marisa said before going back to work. Once she left, I looked at Bobbie.  
"That is very strange considering Vetala's never show themselves with their prey in public." I was confused.  
"I guess let's head over this way and see what we can find." Bobbie says before turning to walk towards the stairwell.

We stopped and looked for a second to see if anyone was around before we decided to go down. We walked three flights of stairs before we reach the basement, which was our guess. The basement was dark, cold, and dusty, even for the casino being so new. We continued to walk further into the basement.  
"Did you hear that?" Bobbie said quietly. I hadn't heard anything as I shook my head 'no'. We continued and I heard a loud bang.  
"I definitely heard that. What was that?" I said as I quietly and slowly walked towards the direction the noise came from.

The air was so dusty and the lights were flickering, it became hard to see. I couldn't really see where I was going, when I happened to run into something sharp.  
"Ouch, shit!" I cried out. I grabbed my arm and felt warm liquid. The sleeve on my jacket got caught and ripped.  
"You okay?" Bobbie asked looking at my arm as I was covering it up and applying pressure so the bleeding would stop.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. It just stings, that's all." I replied. "Let's keep going."

Just then we both heard another loud bang. We looked at each other and kept walking towards the noise. I stopped suddenly and looked down to see a large sheet of metal lying on the floor, and behind it another sheet. I looked beyond the metal and pointed.  
"It's just a..."

* * *

**AN; Hope y'all like it. :) Feedback isn't necessary, but greatly appreciated ! We're loving this story, &amp;having fun writing it, BUT we want, no, we NEED your opinions, whether they're brutal or not, so we know if we need to change or fix anything, add more detail, etc. So please be truthful, &amp;don't just tell us what we want to hear ! :) Again, hope you all enjoy ! :P**

**_Written by Danielle._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Danielle's POV;**  
"It's just a cat." I say. "How did a cat get in here?" Bobbie shrugs, as she leans down and calls the cat towards her. "What are you doing?" I ask, looking at her as if she's lost her mind.  
"I want to see if it's friendly." She calls it again, as it slowly moves towards her.

As Bobbie is about to pick the cat up, we hear another loud bang, causing the cat to run in the opposite direction.  
"Damn it." Bobbie says.  
"Let's move." I say following the sound, with Bobbie a step behind.

We make our way deeper into the basement, quickly and quietly. It was starting to get a little harder to see due to the flickering lights, so Bobbie pulled out the flashlight she had in her pocket, just as we heard a voice in the distance. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I knew whoever it was, was in trouble by the struggle in the tone of the low voice. As if on cue, we both take out our knives.

Bobbie and I looked at one another, and moved more quickly towards the voice, when we came across a room. There was no door, and was empty, except for the single light hanging in the middle of the room with a man in a chair under it, tied up and bleeding from his neck.  
"Please, please help me." The man struggles to say to us, as we hear another voice coming from somewhere else.  
"I'll help him, you go find out who or what that is." Bobbie says handing me the flashlight, before she moves closer to the man. I nod, as I clutch the flashlight in my right hand, and the knife in my left, before exiting the room. "I'm going to get you out of here." I hear Bobbie say to the man.  
"Thank you." He says, before I'm out of earshot.

The other voice, turned out to be "voices", female. I turn the corner, and could see light coming from another room. I turn off the flashlight, still holding it in my hand, since I could still use it as a weapon if needed. Inching closer to the room, I peek around the door frame. It was identical to the other room, except it had a few tables around the perimeter of the room with different things covering them. There are two women standing in the middle of the room beside two chairs. _The women from the video footage, the Vetalas. _I thought.

My hand flew up to cover my mouth, to quiet my gasp, when I recognized the two men with blood on their necks they had tied up. _Sam and Dean._  
"It's a good thing we picked up these new ones, the other is about tapped out." One of the Vetalas says. "You wanna finish him together?"  
"Sure, I'd love to." The other says.

Not taking another second to think about it, I grip the flashlight tighter in my hand, as I turn into the room. Bringing my arm up, just as one of the Vetalas turns around, I slam the flashlight across her temple, causing her to fall to the ground. The other turns as she heard her sister hit the ground.  
"Not so fast." She says, coming at me with full force. Pushing me against the wall, causing me to drop the flashlight and my knife, holding me in place with hands around my neck.

Looking around for anything within reach that I could use as a weapon, I see a small pipe, about a foot long on a table next to me. Thankfully it was in arms reach, and as soon as I had a grip on it, I smack it against the side of her head. She fell to the ground with a thud, just as Bobbie runs in.

The other Vetala staggers to her feet, and makes her way towards Bobbie, who had just realized it was Sam and Dean who were tied up.  
"Bobbie!" I yell, which causes her to duck out of the Vetalas path, as she brings her knife up and stabs the Vetala right in the heart, and twists the blade. She falls to the ground, and crumble apart.  
"No!" Her sister yells, getting to her feet.

I look around for my knife, which is a few feet away. I grab it as quickly as I can, as the Vetala goes after Bobbie. She grabs her by the neck, but didn't have a good enough grip, because Bobbie was able to slip out of it with no problem. She kicks the Vetala back towards me, and as she turns to run away, I bring my knife up and press it into her heart, twisting the blade, and she crumbles to the ground like her sister.  
"Shit." Bobbie says out of breath, examining her skirt, that was now ripped up the side.  
"You okay?" I ask her, out of breath as well.  
"Yeah."  
"Did you get him out?"  
"Yeah. Took him out the back, so no one would see him."  
"Good."  
"Son of a bitch." I heard Dean say in disbelief. I almost forgot they were even here.

I go over to Sam, and cut the ropes that tied his hands behind him. Bobbie does the same for Dean, even though I could see on her face that she didn't want to, but had no choice.  
"Thanks." Sam says to us.  
"So if you guys are as good as you say, how'd they get the jump on you?" Bobbie asks the guys jokingly, as she cuts the final rope around Dean's wrists.  
"Shut up." Dean says rubbing his wrists.  
"Hey, we just saved your ass. The least you could do is thank us." Bobbie says.  
"Will you two ever stop?" I ask.  
"Nope." Bobbie and Dean say in unison. Bobbie rolls her eyes and picks up the flashlight, before walking out of the room. Dean follows close behind her.

There's silence between Sam and I.  
"You're great." Sam says.  
"Thanks. So you guys believe us now that we're hunters?"  
"Well, I believed you before. You definitely showed Dean though."  
"Yeah?" There's silence again. "We should probably get out of here, before someone finds us down here with them." I gesture towards the decayed Vetalas on the ground.  
"And before Dean and Bobbie kill each other." Sam says. I smile, and we make our way out of the room.

As Sam and Dean walk us to my car, we discussed that they would take the man who we rescued to the hospital, before heading back to the motel. We say our goodbyes, before going our separate ways.

* * *

**AN; Hiya ! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter ! Feedback, maybe ? c:**

**_Written by Me (Bobbie)._**


	5. Chapter 5

On our drive back to the motel, Bobbie and I started going over our plans for the rest of the night.  
"I don't know about you, but I could use a shower, a beer, and some sleep." Bobbie says.  
"Not sure about the beer part for me, but the shower and sleep definitely." I wasn't much of a drinker anymore. Just throws me off my game, and even though we weren't on a hunt anymore, I still don't like chancing anything.  
"You really won't have _one_ drink with me? Just to celebrate a great hunt, and saving another two hunters who say they're better than us?"  
"That really got to you, didn't it?"  
"Of course! How do they have the right to say we're not hunters, just because we're female? It's bullshit!"  
"Well Sam believed us, it was just Dean who didn't."  
"And he's an asshole."  
"But we proved him wrong."  
"Doubt it; he probably thinks we just got lucky."  
"You really don't like him, do you?"  
"Don't get me wrong, he's good looking. But no, I don't. And I'm glad we'll never have to see them again after tomorrow." _I'm not._ I thought, as silence falls between us.  
"You know what; I think I will have a drink with you." I say after a little bit.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, why not."

I pull into the spot in front of our motel room, and we get out. I didn't see the Impala, but I kind of figured Sam and Dean wouldn't be back yet anyway.  
"Nose goes for the shower first." Bobbie says, putting her pointer finger on her nose.  
"You suck." She just smiles as she opens the door.

I take off my shoes, as Bobbie gets her things together for her shower, and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I turn on the TV and wait for her to finish.

Of course TV sucks, there was never anything worth watching on, when I actually took the time to watch it. I turn on the News, but all they were talking about was traffic, and then it went to the weather. Nothing exciting was happening, so I lay down on my bed and close my eyes, only to have them fly open when I heard the purr of the Impala pulling up to the building.

I got up from the bed and ran to the window. I pulled the curtain back just enough to see Sam and Dean getting out of the car. A smile grew upon my face. I let the curtain fall back before either of them saw me, and went back to sit on my bed.

For some reason, the fact of not seeing them again after today really bothered me. I didn't want this to be the last time we ever saw them, or at least the last time I ever saw Sam. Something came over me, I picked up my phone and was about to send Sam a text, when Bobbie came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a dark gray tank, with a flannel tied around her hips, and her black boots.  
"All yours." She said, setting her stuff on her bed.

I put my phone down, grabbed my things, and went into the bathroom.

20 or so minutes later, I came out of the bathroom. I had thrown on a pair of blue jeggings, a green cami, my long sleeve green plaid shirt, and my boots with a heel. Bobbie was just finishing up her makeup, as I grabbed our First-Aid kit to cover the wound on my arm from earlier.  
"Why are you getting all dolled up?" I asked, as I put my things on the end of my bed.  
"Why not? Might meet a cute guy tonight, and you never know what might happen." She says with a crooked smile. I just shook my head and finished getting ready.  
"So where are we going anyway?"  
"I don't know. Do you want to go to one of the casinos?"  
"Not really." I sit at the foot of my bed.  
"A club? There are plenty of them."  
"Nah."  
"Then a bar?"

After a couple minutes of searching online for where we could go, we decided on The BoneYard, which was a small bar in Atlantic City, and they were having some local bands playing tonight. We left the room only five minutes after deciding.

I let Bobbie drive, since I was the one driving earlier today. As soon as we pulled out of the motel parking lot, my phone went off signaling I had a new text.  
_Where are you two going? -Sam_

A huge smile grew on my face.  
"What are you smiling about?" Bobbie asks.  
"Nothing." I say, before replying to Sam's text.  
_The BoneYard. You guys should join us...If you want.  
_  
_Bobbie is going to kill me if Dean shows up._ I thought, as I waited for a response from Sam.

Maybe 15 minutes later, we pull into the parking lot next to The BoneYard. We walk in and take a seat at the bar. Even though there were bands playing, the place was pretty empty, but it was still a little early.  
"What can I get for you?" The bartender asks us.  
"Miller Lite." Bobbie says.  
"Malibu Bay Breeze." I say.  
"Alright." The bartender says before getting our drinks.  
"So seriously, who were you texting in the car?" Bobbie asks.  
"Sam."  
"Here you go." The bartender places our drinks in front of us; we thank her, and pay.  
"What'd he want?" Bobbie takes a drink of her beer.  
"He asked where we were going."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"I invited him."  
"Just him?"  
"Both of them." I take a sip of my drink. Bobbie groans.  
"Seriously?" I nod.  
"I only invited them; he never said if they were coming."  
"Well, if they do, all I have to say is Dean better not piss me off tonight. I'm here to relax." She takes a longer drink than her first.  
"I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior." Bobbie scoffs, and takes another drink.

An hour passes, and the bands continued to play. Some were okay; some needed a bit more practice. I've only had one drink and I doubt I'll have another; Bobbie on the other hand was on her third beer. Sam and Dean haven't shown up yet, if they even are, because Sam never text me back. It started to worry me a bit, since the last time I called him, he didn't answer either, and he ended up being tied up by the Vetalas. It's a little unreal, how much I care for him, when I barely know him.  
"This band sucks." Bobbie says to me, then her eyes grew wide.  
"Yeah."  
"Is this seat taken?" I hear someone say behind me. I turn in my seat to see Sam, with Dean pushing passed him. A smile grew upon my face.  
"No, not at all." I say. 

* * *

**AN; Hello there ! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter ! :) Feedback, maybe ? ;)  
**  
_Written by Me (Bobbie)._


End file.
